1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to display cartons, and more particularly to a display carton including a body and an integral hinged cover having a holding and displaying member attached thereto, so that when the cover is opened, the displayed article will be automatically raised to display the article dramatically.
2. Description of the Background Art
A background art search directed to the subject matter of this application conducted in the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office disclosed the following United States and foreign Letters Patent:
______________________________________ 2,442,980 2,616,558 2,670,126 2,755,982 2,951,583 3,084,790 3,159,273 3,900,100 Sweden 138,552 ______________________________________
None of the patents uncovered in the background art search discloses a display carton having hollow front and side walls which define with the bottom and rear walls a well for receiving a packaged article positioned within an article holding member hingedly attached to the cover in such a manner that the article will pop up and move rearwardly when the cover is opened.